Delicate Flower
by SoulRunner101
Summary: Delicate Flower is about a new Guardian named Primrose. Primrose represents May Day. She despised Jack because he always stole her chance to be recgonized by the kids. But when Primrose starts to get to know Jack, she starts to have feelings for him.
1. Chapter 1: Flashbacks

Chapter 1:Flashbacks

"Primrose! Get dressed! It's May Day!" My mother called from downstairs.

I looked out the window. Some extra fallen snow sprinkled the ground. I put on my delicate pink ribbon dress and brush dark brown hair. On my dresser was a flower: A primrose. I carefully place it in my hair. I hear my mother's voice again. I race downstairs and out the door with my mom. It's freezing outside. I shiver. Where's Sam? I thought. I hear my brother's voice.

"Primrose! Let's go ice skating!" He said excitedly.

"No, Sam. I don't know how to skate." I said.

"I'll teach you." Sam said.

"No. I'm going to dance around the maypole." I said, walking away.

"Your afraid." Sam teased.

I walk to a empty area in the middle of the woods and start to dance. I spin around. I used to be a ballerina before the incident. I had gotten nervous and fell. It started snowing. Fallen snow fell upon my hair like crystals. In the trees, a boy with white hair, a grayish-blue hoodie, and brown pants watched me.

"Primrose! Please come ice skate!" Sam yelled.

"I can't! I'm too scared I will fall into the ice!" I admitted.

"Don't worry! I'll hold onto you." Sam said, brushing his hair out of his face.

"No, you won't!" I whined.

"Yes, I will. You got to trust me." Sam said.

"You don't understand!" I yelled, flouncing through the path of trees.

"I'm your older brother!" He said.

The boy eavesdropped on our conversation.

I danced through the trees. The trees waved at me and followed my footsteps. My feet seemed to know all. I gracefully danced in peace when I heard a yell.

"PRIMROSE!" I hear my brother yell.

I race through the maze of trees to find my brother dangling from a tree. A dark figure, its face hid by a hood, appeared from behind a tree. Whoever they were had a bow and arrow. They aimed at Sam. I screamed and leaped in front of Sam, the arrow shooting and piercing my chest. I could hear the boy yell along with my brother.

I'm Primrose Flo Moor. Spirit of May Day.


	2. Chapter 2:May Day

Chapter 2:May Day

"Oh Yea! It's that time of year again! May Day!" I scream.

It's been a long time since my death. When I was shot in the chest with a arrow, The Man In The Moon offered me a life worth living as a spirit or as we know it a Guardian. I accepted. Its been at least two, maybe three years since that deal. I have no rules. It's awesome. I love spring as much as primroses.

"Man, I love May Day!" I hear a little boy say.

"You've said it Caleb." I hear a girl say.

I ruffle my ribbons and flew around the maypole. I spun Caleb around the maypole. He giggled. But all of my attention turned to Jack Frost when a few snowflakes fall out of the sky. I sigh.

"Aw come on." I said, standing in front of Caleb.

He rambled to his friend about Jack Frost. He walked through my body. Oh, that's right. I'm invisible. I thought as I sighed. Why did Jack have to mess with my holiday?

"Why am I even a Guardian if no one can see me? I'm lifeless. All I can do is make flowers and ribbons appear. I'm not a Guardian." I mumbled to myself, looking at my primrose staff.

I tucked in my wings. They shimmered pink. I looked at the frozen lake.

"Wouldn't hurt to dance." I said.

I slid onto the ice and twirled around. I opened my wings and closed my eyes. I gracefully danced around the ice.

"Primroses are blooming. They are twirling. Dancing around. Spring has come." I sang out loud.

In the trees, Jack Frost watched me.

"So, Man in Moon. This is the new Guardian? A delicate flower?" He muttered.

I slid off the ice and picked up a snow covered primrose.

"I guess snow is kind of pretty." I said.

"I just wish Jack would appreciate my work with the kids more." I said, blowing my hair out of my face.

"I'm getting sick of his cold heart." I sighed.

"Cold heart? I'm caring!" He whispered to himself.

"Oh Jack. What will I do with you?" I said.

I fluttered into the air and spun around. I sighed again.

"I have to admit though, he's cute but he's uncaring. I wish I can tell him how I feel." I said.

I sprinkled some primrose flower seeds on the ground when I heard a _snap! _I hear a yell and leaves crunching and a _thud!_ I spin around to see Jack on the ground. I stare at him in amazement.


	3. Chapter 3: Utter Importance

Chapter 3: Utter Importance

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Jack Frost." He said, pulling out a stick from his hair.

THAT'S JACK FROST?! He's nothing of what I expected, he is so... well... irresistible. I flutter my wings nervously.

"I'm sorry. I have to go" I said, as I fluttered my wings and took off.

"Wait! I need to talk to you!" He cried.

Too late. I'm gone.

Jack's POV:

I needed to talk to Primrose but she took off. I went to my closest Guardian: North. He always understood me. I quickly call the wind and flew to the North Pole. I wanted to see if he knew about this Guardian.

"North! I need to talk!" I said, walking into the workshop, trying not to step on some of the little elves.

"Ah! Jack! Nice to see you again. I heard you been bringing joy to Burgess. Did you make this winter your coldest?" North cheered.

"Oh, uh yea. Listen I need to talk." I said, half listening to the question and absently answering it.

"What's your concern?" North asked.

"Did you meet Primrose? The new Guardian?" I said.

"Oh yes! About a year ago! She is as cheerful as anyone could be!" North said.

"Oh really? SHE DESPISES ME!" I yelled to get my point across.

"I know. It's her holiday. May Day. When everything comes to life again from winter. No offense. Anyway, she always loved spring and winter is... well... her weakest point." North explained.

"Well, she's was talking to herself about me having a cold heart. I don't!" I said.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop." North warned, waving a finger in my face, making me lean back.

"Well I did! OK? But do I have a cold heart?" I asked.

"Depends mate." I hear Bunny say behind me, making me leap out of my skin.

"Bunny! Take it easy, will ya? You scared the snow out of me!" I said, breathing hard with my hand over my heart.

He rolls his eyes. I mimic him.

"He's mimicking me!" Bunny whined, hopping up and down.

"You can't take a joke?!" I said, chuckling.

"Anyway, thanks for the info North." I said leaving.

Primrose's POV:

A couple days later, I went back into the woods. I explored for the lake again and I saw Jack there. I dove behind a tree and watched him. He was walking to and fro with a worried face. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I couldn't resist. I listened.

"How would I get her to realize I have a caring heart, not a cold one. I wish she knew how I felt. I wish she would just... listen." Jack said to himself.

I threw some primroses near him when he wasn't looking. He saw them and muttered my name.

"Primrose! I know your here." He said to me.

I come out from behind the tree. He took in my appearance.

"I needed to talk but you took off." He said.

"I know. You just threw me off guard." I said, shy.

"Listen flower. I have to ask you a question." He said.

Oh, so now my nicknames FLOWER?! I let it slide.

"Can it wait?" I ask.

He shook his head.

"Would you help me find something important?" He asked.

"What kind of importance?" I asked, curious.

"A memory." He said.

Oh God! Now he tells me something I understand?


	4. Chapter 4:Confesssion Time

Chapter 4:Confession Time

I look into his eyes. He wasn't tricking me.

"I need time to think." I said, walking away.

"Aw come on flower!" He said, running up to me and touching my shoulder. He stopped me.

"I don't know snowflake." I said, giving him a nickname too.

"Please? For me? I can't go with Tooth! She'll shove her fingers in my mouth! Sandy's busy as well as North and there's no way I'm going with Bunny!" He said.

"Ugh. Fine." I moaned.

I walk away, wings swaying. I walked to an area in the forest. I hear a crack and a thump. I look around, but I was alone. I sensed something though. I feel a cold wave strike my arm as goose bumps shivered up my arm.

"_Primrose._" I look around.

"_Primrose!_" The voice said again. I start sprinting but trip on a uncovered root in the ground.

"_PRIMROSE!_" The voice screamed. I see a dark figure. They shoved me in a sack.

"JACK!" I shriek.

"Primrose?" I hear his voice.

"JACK!" I scream again.

"Primrose!" He yelled.

I hear a thud and I was dropped to the ground. I scramble out of the sack, clutching my chest, shaking bad. I see Jack's hand. I didn't hesitate to grab it. He pulls me to my feet. I fall into his arms. I was still shaking.

"You alright flower?" He asked.

"Yea." I said in a shaky voice.

"You don't sound like it," Jack said, "Plus your still holding on pretty tight to me."

"I'm scared okay? I had a experience like this when I was little. I'm always scared. I was scared to ice skate with my older brother. I'm still scared. I admit I danced on ice a few days ago but I was upset. And yet I sacrificed my life for my brother." I confessed.

"Wait. Your scared of ice skating? You probably never had the right teacher. Well, as for me. I created ice flower. I could teach you in a day." He said.

I'm scared of everything except dancing. Preferably ballet. It's just takes me somewhere I feel safe." I said.

"You know ice skating is dancing too?" Jack said. I nod.

"Come on. I'll teach you." He said, breaking the hold and grabbing my hand.

Oh boy. Why did I tell him this?


	5. Chapter 5:Ice Skating With Jack

Chapter 5: Ice Skating With Jack

He pulls me to the lake.

"Jack." I whine.

"Yea?" He asked.

"I'm scared I will fall in." I admitted.

"Well, I fell in saving my sister. HERE I AM!" He said. I sigh.

"Don't we need skates?" I ask.

"Not at all. Your with me." He said.

He pulls me onto the ice. I shook, terrified.

"Don't worry. I've got you." He said, putting his arms around me. The ice automatically becomes freezing and sturdy.

"Jack. I'm scared." I whined.

"Don't worry flower. Your getting the hang of it." He said.

"Jack. Am I the only girl you taught?" I ask.

"Your the only person I taught." He admitted.

"Why don't you teach the other secret Guardians? I'm just one of thousands." I said.

"Because I seen other Guardians and so far, your... well..." He struggled to find the right word. I got it.

"Flowers are beautiful. That's why I call you flower." He said.

"That's why my name's Primrose. My mother said I was beautiful." I said to him.

"Primroses are delicate and young and pretty." He said.

"I'm like the same age as you only a decade younger," I said, "I'm not that young!"

"Well, your wings make you young." He said. I usually have them hidden.

"Oh your just being nice." I said.

"No! I really mean it!" He said, raising his voice.

"Okay snowflake." I said.

"Well, I guess that's enough ice skating today." He said as he glided me off the ice.

"Jack. Do you like me?" I ask.

"What do you think flower?" He said.

"Yea?" I ask.

He nods. Oh great. I have someone crushing on me and I have to retrieve a memory with him.


	6. Chapter 6:My Promise

Chapter 6:My Promise

He turned to leave, but I tugged on his sleeve and he looked back.

"Can I come with you?" I asked, smiling.

He nods. I spread out my wings and flapped them. I noticed that they turned pinkish-blue. He was already up in the air and I rapidly beat my wings and fly towards him.

"Hey Jack! Wait up!" I call. He stops.

I flew into him.

"Careful. You bent your wing." He said, touching my wing and helping me stay in flight.

I smile.

"Jack. When did you first see me?" I ask, catching up to him and linking my arm so if my wing gave out, I had Jack to hold on to.

"Believe it or not, with your brother. I saw you sacrifice your life." He said.

"Really?" I said.

"Primrose Flo Moor. Spirit of May Day. Never been believed in yet." He quoted.

"Because of you. You always made it snow on May Day. You have a full season! I have one day." I said.

"I just wanted it to snow and get my last chance to show the kids." He said.

"Well, your believed in. Nobody even knows I exist. I thought I had a believer but then he saw snow and rambled on about you." I sighed.

"I'm sorry flower," he said, "Is there anyway I can repay you?"

"Uh. Not that I can think of." I said.

We got to Burgess. I looked at my wing. It was bent bad.

"Not good. So not good." I panicked.

"Its alright. Tooth ran into me and she bent her wing but its easy to fix." He said as he looked at my wing. He bent it in place.

"Thanks snowflake." I said.

"So. I saw you dance before. You were singing." He said.

"Primroses are blooming. They are twirling. Dancing around. Spring has come." I said.

"Yea. That. It went along with your dance perfectly." He said.

"Aw. Thanks snowflake." I said.

"Oh. I need you to keep a promise for me flower." he said.

"Ok." I said.

"Promise me you will never leave my side when we go to retrieve the memory. Pitch could kidnap you and kill you. I wouldn't want that to happen." He said.

"I promise."

"No. Not that promise. Guardian promise." He said.

I sighed.

"I promise that I will never leave your side no matter what anyone else says except you. I Guardian promise." I vowed.

"One more thing. Please don't be as dumb as me. I fell for my memory and lost Baby Tooth and ruined Easter." He begged.

"Your not that dumb." I said sarcastically.

"Yea. Thanks for showing your appreciation." He said as sarcastically as me.

"


	7. Chapter 7: Pain

Chapter 7:Pain

I hear whispering among my head. I twist around scanning the area, but I was alone with Jack. The mysterious whispers increased. I cover my ears. Jack turns back and saw me.

"Flower are you alright?!" He cried.

"Does it look like I'm alright?!"I shriek.

I melt to my knees, covering my ears. Hot streams of tears flowed down my cheeks. I close my eyes tightly. I feel the world vanish before me. A couple dreams later, my senses came back as I feel soft fluff underneath me. I hear Jack's voice along with others. I roll over. I could sense Jack looking at me. I feel pain on my cheek and the side of my waist. My wings were covered with a blue blanket. I feel Jack rub my side. He knew I was awake. I sit up.

"What happened?" I asked. I flinched through the pain in my side and cheek. I feel my cheek. I come across a deep gash in my cheek.

"I have no idea. You fainted and a deep cut appeared on your cheek and side." Jack said.

I put my hand on my side. Something magical happened. _It healed._

"What the...?!" I say. The Guardians gasped.

"You found out another power." North said.

"Wait a minute. I have a real power?!" I gasp.

"Of course! Your a Guardian." Tooth exclaimed.

I stood up, freaking out in front of the Guardian.

"This can't be happening. I can't have powers. I'm just the Guardian of May Day!" I screamed.

I feel the pain in my cheek increase. I try to heal it but it was only turned into a scar.

"It didn't heal. Why didn't it heal?!" I shout.

"It's too deep." Jack said.

I hear whispers again. I look around, alarmed. It was rising. I collapse on my knees again, crying.

"What is happening to her?!" Jack shouted at North.

"She's linked to someone." North said.

Jack grabbed my arm. I was slipping away from the world again.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME!" Jack screamed.

Bunny rushed to my side, helping me. Shocker.

"Is she going to die?!" Jack asked, worried.

"If we can't unlink her." North said.

Jack started crying.

"Well, how are we going to unlink her?" He sobbed.

"I have no idea." North said.


End file.
